Who Knew Cats Could Fly?
by The Fox Tamer
Summary: Danny should have known something was up when the guy before him literally exploded into flames. That, and his flying, talking, blue cat.
1. Chapter 1

**Who Knew Cats Could Fly?**

I should have known something was up when the guy before me literally exploded into flames. I leaped back, my arm instinctively flying up in front of my face as the heat suddenly soared, and I muttered, "Man, talk about a fiery temper." Quickly, I transformed, and decided to high-tail it out of here. I figured if guys were suddenly bursting into flames with talking (and flying) cats right next to them, then it shouldn't be that big of a deal if I just went ghost and tried to get away.

"GET BACK HEEEEERE!" I looked behind myself to see the guy chasing after me, _also flying_. It was then that I noticed that the small, blue, talking, _flying_ cat was holding onto the guy in flames, and said guy in flames was using his fire to propel himself forwards. Seriously, what was with these two? I thought I had seen weird, what with a certain evil fruitloop trying to make my mom his wife and me his son (or clone me, which was just _weird_ on a whole new _level_).

"Look, I said I was sorry!" I shouted over my shoulder, but the guy wouldn't listen to me. Within seconds he was getting closer and closer, his blazing fist drawing nearer and nearer to my face-

But maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself.

It all started with the usual afternoon of eating Nasty burgers, listening to my good ol' pals Sam and Tucker argue about the pros and cons of eating meat (versus an Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian diet), and pretending like I wasn't the famous Danny Phantom.

"How can you be so heartless?" demanded Sam, banging on the table like it emphasized her side of the argument. "These are _living_ creatures that you're eating! They have a right to live instead of being cruelly digested!"

"So?" Tucker retorted, grabbing another Nasty burger and wolfing it down. "Meat is good for energy and protein! If it weren't for meat, we'd all be weak and wimpy."

"How does that work when Sam's the strongest one out of the three of us?" I asked, sucking my cola noisily through a straw. "Excluding my ghost powers, of course."

"Danny!" Tucker whined, "you're not helping me at all!"

Sam leaned back into her seat with a smug expression on her face. "Just face it, Tuck, you're never going to win this argument," she said loftily.

"Oh yeah?" Tucker challenged. "Just you wait, Sam! I'll prove you wrong somehow!"

I grinned. It was nice to be spending a day as ordinary Danny Fenton. Little did I know that my life would change drastically in the next few hours.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" I asked, setting my drink down, and the two glanced at each other before shrugging.

"It's really hot outside," Tucker complained, looking out of the window. Then he brightened. "Maybe you can make an ice dome, and we can chill under it! Get it? Chill?" He waggled his eyebrows, and Sam and I groaned.

"That was awful," Sam said, in reference to his pun. "That was almost as bad as one of Danny's."

"Yeah! Only I'm allowed to-Sam!" I squawked indignantly as realization hit me like a brick. Sam and Tucker both snickered in return, and I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha, very funny. But I'm serious, guys, what should we do?"

"Let's explore the Ghost Zone some more," Sam suggested. "It's not affected by the weather like it is here."

"I'm all for that one," Tucker said, tugging on the collar of his long-sleeved shirt. Why he was wearing that in the middle of summer, I have no idea.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, we were going through the Fenton Portal in my parent's lab, and Tucker and I were sighing in relief as we escaped the summer heat.<p>

"Sam, you're a genius," I said, giving her a one-armed hug, and she blushed while Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Guys, I'm still here," he said as he drove the Specter Speeder, and I grinned at him.

"Don't worry, Tuck-you'll find a girlfriend," I said to him reassuringly.

"Yeah, probably in ten years," quipped Sam with a wide smile.

"I hate you guys," Tucker said sourly as I burst into laughter, Sam attempting to maintain her Goth indifference behind her large grin. "I should hire you two as secretaries, and push all of my paperwork onto you. It's a lot, y'know."

"Sorry, Tuck," I said, wiping my eyes. "We'll try to keep the relationship teasing down."

"'Try'?" Tucker demanded, and Sam and I nodded, both of us struggling to keep straight faces. He mock-glared at us for a moment before giving in. "Whatever. Ooh, let's check out that building."

"I've never seen that one before," Sam said, leaning forward in her seat to look at it. "Looks like some sort of warehouse."

"It looks haunted," I said with a chuckle, and both Sam and Tucker flashed me grins before Tucker turned the steering wheel, directing us towards the building.

We phased through the doors (since humans were like ghosts in this plane of existence), and we halted, staring up at mountains and mountains of boxes.

"Well, I think we found the Ghost Box's lair," said Tucker, pointing out the obvious.

"Really? What gave you that idea?" Sam asked sarcastically. "Was it the gigantic pile of boxes?"

I went ghost and phased through the Specter Speeder to investigate the boxes. "Huh, it even reads 'Property of the Box Ghost'," I said, picking one up and reading the label.

"Who knew?" Sam asked.

"WHO DARES TO TRESPASS UPON THE DOMAIN OF THE FEARSOME BOX GHOST?" I sighed, my ghost sense going off at the same time, and I turned to see possibly the weakest ghost in the Ghost Zone.

He looked the same as ever, with his worker's gloves, overalls, and hat, blue skin, and pudgy frame. But there was something different about him. He seriously looked angry. Like, really, really angry.

"YOU!" He bellowed, his eyes bulging as they landed on me and my friends. "HOW DARE YOU WALK AMONG MY TOWERS OF BOXES AND THE OCCASIONAL ROLL OF BUBBLE WRAP!"

"We didn't even know it was yours until we went through the door," I protested, holding my hands up.

"YEAH? WELL, YOU SHALL _PAY_ FOR EVEN CONSIDERING TO ENTER MY DOMAIN!" shouted the Box Ghost, and he threw his hands forward.

Immediately, the boxes around us started to glow, and I gulped. That was a _lot_ of boxes. "Um, guys?"

"Yeah Danny?" Tucker asked, both he and Sam staring wide-eyed at the enormous swarm of floating, glowing boxes.

"RUN!" I hollered, and we tried to make a mistake. I forgot, though, that we were in the Ghost Zone, so when Sam and Tucker merely phased through the wall, I crashed into it, nursing a sore head and seeing stars.

"Oww…" I moaned, before one large box opened and captured me inside of it. "Hey!"

"NOW, YOU SHALL PAY FOR TOUCHING MY PRECIOUS RECTANGULAR AND CARDBOARD CONTAINERS!" threatened the Box Ghost, and for once, I didn't snigger at his odd way of talking. Probably because I was trapped inside one of his 'precious rectangular and cardboard containers.'

"Look, it was an accident!" I shouted, banging on the box, and I heard the ghost laugh. "Fine, if that's how you want it…" I charged up some ectoblasts into my hands, and I shot them at the interior of the box.

It did nothing, except leave a small, sizzling black spot.

"What the-why aren't my powers working?" I tried to go intangible, so I could just phase through, but that didn't work either. "No good," I muttered, leaning against one edge of the box.

All of a sudden, it tipped, and I heard Sam and Tucker shout, "Danny!" before I felt myself falling…

* * *

><p>Natsu and Happy were enjoying a lazy afternoon of harassing Lucy in her own apartment. They were doing a good job of harassing her, too, before the blonde physically kicked them out through her window.<p>

"Man, Lucy's as scary as Erza whenever she gets mad," Natsu moaned, marching down the street with puffed out cheeks of indignation and folded arms.

Happy the blue, flying, and talking cat folded his arms as well. "Maybe we shouldn't have gone through her underwear drawer…" he said contemplatively, and Natsu nodded, before frowning.

"What kind of underwear is that, anyways?" he asked, shuddering a little. "It's all lacy…"

"And frilly," supplied Happy helpfully.

"Yeah, that too," Natsu agreed. He sighed. "Lucy's such a _weirdo_."

"Aye."

They walked some more before something caught Natsu's eye. "Huh?" He turned, squinting at the sky. "Happy, do you see that?" he asked, uncrossing his arms, and Happy paused, looking over.

"I don't see anything."

"Look," Natsu said, pointing, and Happy squinted as well, before his eyes widened.

"It's a box!" he exclaimed, and Natsu immediately grew excited.

"Maybe it's a present!" he shouted, before seizing Happy and racing off in the direction of the falling 'present.'

"Maybe it's from Lucy, as a 'I'm sorry' present, for kicking us out of her apartment!" Happy said, delighted. "MAYBE IT'S FISH!"

"Let's go, Happy!"

"AYE SIR!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, I need to get out of here," I mumbled to himself, pushing and shoving at the lid of the box. "Nothing's…working!" I shouted in frustration, before thinking. "Wait a minute, this is the Ghost Zone! Maybe I can just walk out of it, as a human!" Two rings of white light circled me, and moved up and down my body, illuminating the box for a moment before darkness fell again. I tried stepping out of the box, and ended up running into the side, face-first.<p>

"What is this, cement?" I demanded, rubbing my sore face, before pacing frantically inside the small confines of the box. "Think, Fenton, _think_! You need to get out of here before it hits…whatever it hits, and then use…my…Ghostly Wail! That's it!" I shifted back into Phantom, and took a deep breath before unleashing my strongest attack.

All it did was give me a headache and make my ears ring.

The attack seemingly bounced back and slammed me into the wall of the box, causing me to stop abruptly and rub my stinging ears.

"Ouch, okay…that didn't work," I said, before the box suddenly jostled. "Whoa-!"

"I got the present, Happy! Let's open it!" said a voice that was seemingly from outside of the box, and I pushed myself upright as the box was settled on its side.

"Aye!" There was a pause before the second person spoke again. "Nastu, why is it glowing?"

"Maybe it's a _magical_ present!" said the first voice, and I wondered if they were mentally handicapped or not.

"MAYBE IT'S FULL OF FISH!" I could almost hear the second person drool with those words. "OPEN IT OPEN IT OPEN IT-"

"Alright!" I heard someone tugging on the box, and held my breath, turning back to regular Danny Fenton. It would be bad if I was in Amity Park-I would get swarmed by ghost catchers and annoying fans. However, after a few moments, it became apparent that the box wasn't going to be opened normally. "Why-won't-it-open? Screw this!" I heard the first speaker stand up, and wondered if I was going to be stranded in here for the rest of my life-well, afterlife, I guess you could say.

Then all of a sudden it got really, _really_, hot, and I heard, "FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!" before my vision seemed to erupt into flames.

The next thing I knew, I was staring up at a guy with _pink hair_ and a _blue cat_.

"That's not a fish," the cat said sadly.

I gaped at the talking cat. "Y-you talked," I stammered, and the cat beamed.

"Aye! I'm Happy, the Catamander!" he told me cheerfully, and I gaped at him soundlessly.

"You're not a ghost?" I finally asked, and Happy shook his head.

"No, I'm a cat," he said like I was the stupidest person in the world.

"Oi, who're you?" asked the guy with _pink hair_.

"Uh…Danny Fenton," I said, slowly climbing out of the box and backing away from them. "Who're you?" I was preparing myself for a fight, but this guy looked like a normal living human. And where did those flames come from, anyways?

"I'm Natsu, Fairy Tail's Salamander!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Why do you have pink hair?" I asked, a grin slowly breaking out on my face at the ridiculousness of his hair. "Seriously, I think black would be a better color on you."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, apparently, because Natsu's face immediately darkened, and he marched forward. "What's wrong with pink?" he growled, suddenly looking very threatening, but I had super powers, and I wasn't about to back down.

"It's a girly color," I told him. "You should go with red, or even green."

"PINK IS NOT A GIRLY COLOR!" Natsu roared, and the next thing I knew, he was on _fire_.

I leapt back, my arm instinctually flying up in front of my face as the heat suddenly soared, and I muttered, "Man, talk about a fiery temper." Quickly, I transformed, and decided to high-tail it out of here. I figured if guys were suddenly bursting into flames with talking blue cats right next to them, then it shouldn't be that big of a deal if I just went ghost and tried to get away.

"GET BACK HEEEEERE!" I looked behind myself to see the guy chasing after me, _also flying_. It was then that I noticed that the small, blue, talking, (and now _flying)_ cat was holding onto the guy in flames, and said guy in flames was using his fire to propel himself forwards. Seriously, what was with these two? I thought I had seen weird, what with a certain evil fruitloop trying to make my mom his wife and me his son (or clone me, which was just _weird_ on a whole new _level_).

"Look, I said I was sorry!" I shouted over my shoulder, but the guy wouldn't listen to me. Within seconds he was getting closer and closer, his blazing fist drawing nearer and nearer to my face.

At the last second, I went intangible, screeching to a halt. To my relief, they flew right on through. I watched as they skidded to a stop, looking around in confusion before Natsu spotted me. He and the cat whirled around.

"What the hell was that?" he screeched, pointing a finger at me, and I folded my arms.

"Nothing, just a little intangibility! What the heck were _you_ doing?" I retorted, powering up two ectoblasts.

Natsu scowled. "Trying to set you on fire," he said, and I rolled my green eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I kind of noticed that," I said dryly, before shooting the beams at him. "Why don't you just eat that, and leave me alone?"

Of course, what he did next completely threw me through a loop. I watched, open-mouthed, as Nastu inhaled, then _ate_ my blasts. He grinned at me toothily, revealing fangs, as I gawked.

"I didn't mean for you to _literally_ eat it!" I finally exclaimed.

Natsu then frowned, and then turned slightly green. "Happy?" he moaned. "I don't feel so good." His cheeks bulged, and he clapped a hand to his mouth. Okay, that's just gross. I hope he didn't hurl or anything.

"But you never feel like this when I'm carrying you, Natsu!" the cat exclaimed. "I'm not transportation! I'm your partner!"

I blinked. "He gets motion sick?"

"Aye," said Happy, staring at Natsu in confusion. "But I'm not transportation…maybe it was because you ate that guy's flames?"

"Maybe," muttered Natsu, before he suppressed another barf.

I burst into laughter. "Okay, what's with you two? I thought I'd weird, but you guys just take the cake!"

Happy puffed his cheeks indignantly. "We're not weird! Lucy's the weirdo!"

"What was that?"

We looked down to see a blonde in a tank-top and a skirt, accompanied by a guy with black hair and no shirt, and a woman with scarlet hair and armor. The blonde stomped her foot angrily.

"I'm not weird! What makes you two think that I'm weird?"

Happy didn't deign to reply, merely looking away and whistling.

"Natsu, Happy, get down here!" snapped the armored woman. "Explain yourselves!" Her stern brown eyes snapped over to me. "You too!" she barked, and I hesitated.

"I don't want to!" Happy suddenly bawled, looking afraid for his life. I couldn't figure out why, especially when the other two suddenly looked wary of the red-headed woman as well.

"Happy, just do it!" exclaimed the shirtless guy, glancing nervously at the armored woman beside him.

"Happy…" growled the red-headed woman, and reluctantly, the blue cat flew down, carefully setting Natsu down before landing himself. His wings glowed gold for a moment, before they disappeared as well. "And you!" ordered the red-haired woman, drawing a sword, and I gulped, deciding that it was better to come down than to have her attack me. I wasn't too fond of swords, especially after the Fright Knight (attacking twice) tried to hit me with his multiple times.

Slowly, I floated down to the small assembled group, and the red-haired woman was hauling Natsu up by his scale-patterned scarf, shaking him.

"I come back to the guild to see _fire_ exploding right next to town!" she reprimanded severely. "Explain yourself!"

When Natsu didn't reply, and instead threw up all over the woman's boots, her face darkened before she punched him in the face.

He flew for quite a bit without wings before he hit the ground again.

I gulped as she turned towards me. "Was it you that was causing him to do that?" she demanded, pointing at the comatose pink-haired (snigger) firefighter.

"Uh, not at first," I said carefully, my eyes darting around to see if there were any possible escape routes. There was one big one (the air) right above me, but after fighting other ghosts that could fly, I decided that it might not be a good idea. Especially if the red-haired woman randomly sprouted wings or something. "Y'see, I was trapped in a box."

"Box?" the blonde-haired girl asked, in the middle of pulling Happy the Cat's whiskers (I suppose it was revenge for the cat calling her weird).

I pointed in the direction I ran-er, flew from. "Yeah. I was fighting a ghost that likes boxes when I got trapped in one. Next thing I knew, he's opening it with fire, and I'm here." I paused and looked around. "Where is here, anyways?"

"You're in Magnolia," said the dark-haired guy with a deadpan expression on his face. He looked rather bored of the whole conversation.

"…And _where_ is this Magnolia?" I asked, and Lucy, the blonde girl, blinked at me in confusion.

"This is the Kingdom of Fiore," she said, as if that explained everything. Unfortunately, it didn't.

"Still don't know," I said, and I frowned at their completely stunned expressions (Happy's was a little distorted, his face being stretched by the whisker-pulling). "Um, ever heard of America?" They all exchanged baffled expressions. "United States of America? Home of the Free, Land of the Brave?"

They shook their heads.

I groaned. "You've _got _to be kidding me," I said, slapping white-gloved hand to my face in frustration. "You've never heard of the USA?" They shook their heads again, and I started to think.

"Let's see, I was fighting that stupid Box Ghost when he trapped me in that box…and then I felt myself falling…" I crossed my legs in midair, muttering to myself as I tried to work this out. "And somehow I'm being set free by a guy that can burst into flames and eat fire, with a talking cat…" My eyes widened. No way. No way no way no way. My head jerked upwards, and I searched the sky for a glowing green portal. "Oh no," I moaned, jerking upwards as I frantically began to search for a green portal. "Oh no, crap, I'm in _so_ much trouble-"

"What's the matter?" asked the red-haired woman, clearly confused. However, she looked a little frustrated, and it appeared that if I didn't explain things soon, I would be on the receiving end of that punch. And if she was a living person that could do that, then…well, I wasn't sure how well my ghost-form would take it. And I didn't like hurting the living.

"You guys didn't see a green portal thing appear in the sky, did you?" I asked, on the verge of panicking.

They all traded glances again before staring up at me, baffled, before they all shook their heads.

"Why?" asked the cat, and I began to pace anxiously.

"Because that was a portal to the Ghost Zone, and if it disappeared, then that means I'm trapped in this place-crap, crap, what'll happen to Mom, Dad, and Jazz? Hopefully Sam and Tucker will be able to figure out a way to get me back home-" I mumbled frantically, and someone seized my foot, halting my movement.

I swallowed as I looked down at the red-haired, armored woman. She pulled me down, and studied me.

"We'll take you to our guild master," she said. "Maybe he can help you get home."

"Yeah! Master Makarov is good at things like that!" Happy exclaimed with a smile.

"Really?" I asked, my heart lifting at the idea that I might be able to get out of this place, and Lucy grinned while the dark-haired guy shrugged.

"Sure! He's one of the ten wizard saints here," Lucy said with a bright smile. When she saw my confused frown, she explained, "that means he's one of the strongest, most intelligent wizards in Fiore!"

"Oh," I said, understanding. "Basically, he'll know what to do."

"Right!" Lucy chirped in reply. "Oh, I'm Lucy! What's your name?"

"Danny Fenton," I answered, landing on the ground and shaking her hand.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," said the dark-haired guy, and he nodded at the pink-haired guy in the distance, whom the red-haired woman was fetching. "That's Natsu Dragneel, the idiot of our guild, and Erza Scarlet, one of our most powerful mages."

Lucy was eying me up and down. "By the way, how were you doing that? Floating in the air like that? Was it wind magic?"

I blinked. "Wind magic? What's that?"

"Guess not," Gray muttered. I scratched my head. This place was _so_ weird.

"Um, I'm a ghost," I explained, and both of them stopped to stare at me. So did Happy the Cat. I shifted awkwardly, coughing. "What's so weird about that? There're ghost attacks back home all the time."

"Well…we've never seen a ghost before," Lucy said, glancing me nervously.

"We have demons," Happy supplied helpfully, and Lucy rolled her eyes. Erza marched back to us, Natsu slung over her shoulder. He was still unconscious, and I shivered a little as Erza's eyes landed on me.

"What's this about?" she asked, and Gray shrugged.

"This guy's apparently a ghost," he explained, and Erza's eyes widened before she frowned. She marched right up to me, and I backed away slightly as she brought up an armored hand and poked my shoulder.

"But you're solid," she muttered in confusion.

"Yeah, most ghosts are back home," I said weakly. I didn't really like all of this attention. "Can we please go? I want to get back home as soon as possible."

"Of course," Erza said, and she whirled away, striding back into town. Lucy and Gray followed after her, and Lucy glanced back at me, still holding Happy by his whiskers ("Lucy, I'm sorry! I'll never call you a weirdo again!").

"Are you coming?" she asked, and I started, walking after her. She smiled at me, her chocolate brown eyes crinkling in the corners. "Don't worry. We'll figure out something. Not only that, Fairy Tail's a fun place to be at."

I fell in step with the blonde. "I hope so," I said in anticipation.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! Thanks for reading this! Recently, I've really been into Danny Phantom and Fairy Tail, and I thought that, for some reason, they would be a good combination. So taa-daa! It took a bit for it to come out, because I was unsure about writing, and my friend refused to do it for me.<br>**

**BE WARNED: this may be updated irregularly.**

**Please review! This is my first fanfic, so I would greatly appreciate some feedback (possibly criticism-but don't flame!).**

**Posted: May 24, 2011  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't keep my eyes off of the city around me. There was a certain charm to it that wasn't present in Amity Park, like the canals that ran through the city, the flowers and cobblestone that decorated the roads, and the open-stall markets with sellers shouting out their goods. It was like a combination of the city of Venice in Italy, a busy shopping street in Spain, and a small country town in France, or something similar to that. However, despite the charm the city had, I had to suppress a grin when I realized that there was a lack of telephone poles and the usual wires and machines that ran the technology back home. Tucker would have a heart attack here, and Sam would just grumble about how bright, flowery, and cheery everything was.

My smile drooped instantly. What if there was the chance that I wouldn't be able to get back? What if I was never going to see them or my family again? I could only hope that the Makarov guy that the others had told me about could help me out. Or maybe Clockwork would come and fetch me after I learned an important lesson about charity or some such nonsense.

I glanced at my companions as they escorted me to their guild. Lucy seemed nice enough, and so did Gray, but Erza was listed under '_best not to anger'_ category. After the punch she gave to Natsu, I decided that it was best not to receive one myself. Besides, if that was just what she considered a 'love tap,' then I don't even want to _know_ how strong she could punch. Because any human with that amount of power was definitely not someone to be crossed.

Natsu had recovered by now, and Happy the weird cat was riding on his shoulder. And both of them were staring at me as we walked.

"Er-can I help you?" I asked, a little disturbed by their constant staring. I hated it when Jazz stared at me whenever she was using me as a psychology experiment, but it was five times worse when a complete stranger (and his blue, talking, and _flying_ cat) did it too.

"Yeaaahhhh," Natsu said slowly, his narrowed eyes narrowing further as he studied me up and down, Happy mimicking his motions. "Is it just me, or does he look a little different from where we first met him?"

"Aye, he does," Happy said, holding up a paw to his chin in thought.

"But I can't figure it out…" Natsu hummed in confusion, and Erza, Gray, and Lucy turned to stare at the three of us.

Happy was tapping his chin now. "Me neither, Natsu. Hey, maybe he was a fish when we first met him!"

Were these guys for real? Judging from the exasperated and annoyed expressions on the others, I had to assume that Natsu and Happy were like this all the time.

"H-Happy, I don't think that was the case," Lucy said, grimacing apologetically at me. I shrugged, fighting the urge to laugh outright in Natsu and Happy's faces. The only thing that kept me from laughing right then and there was what happened last time; namely, Natsu exploding into flames and them chasing after me.

But seriously, what kind of person didn't notice something as big as a shift from a human to a ghost right in front of their eyes? It was almost pathetic. I mean, even my _dad_ would've noticed something as big as that, and he wasn't exactly the smartest fudge in the fridge, if you catch my drift.

Gray had raised an eyebrow at Happy's ridiculous statement, before scoffing and continuing down the way. I looked back, before realizing something and doing a double-take. What the heck? Where'd his pants go? I didn't even see him take them off…

Erza just shook her head and continued her march down the street, while Lucy's eyes widened. "Gray, your clothes," the blonde said, sighing in what seemed like defeat as she pointed to the black-haired guy, and I watched in disbelief as Gray froze, looked down, and yelped, "CRAP!" before he began to frantically search for his missing pants.

Okay, there was definitely something wrong with these people. I needed to get back home as fast as I could, before I went crazy just from watching these people.

Tucker would probably find this all very amusing, if it weren't for the lack of technology. And Sam would probably think these people needed to be locked up in some sort of mental facility…But then again, that wouldn't be such a good idea, because Natsu spontaneously burst into flames, and Gray would probably be able to take it off without realizing he did.

"Here we are!" I was jolted out of my thoughts at Lucy's cheerful proclamation, and my eyebrows rose at the sight of a three-story building with a flag and an odd symbol. "This if our mage guild, Fairy Tail, one of the best in the kingdom!" Lucy announced with pride, holding up her hand, and I blinked as I spotted the odd symbol (in pink-Sam would have a heart attack) on the back of the girl's hand. Looking around, I noticed that the others had the symbol on them as well: Erza on her armor in black, Natsu on his shoulder in red, and Gray on his chest in blue.

"…You're all mages?" I asked blankly.

"Of course," Erza said, tossing her red hair over her shoulder.

"And you use magic?" I asked, briefly wondering if I was going crazy.

"Yeah…" Gray was looking at me like I was stupid. Which I probably was.

"Magic _exists_?" I pressed, and Natsu stopped to scowl at me."Hey man, what's your problem? Of course magic exists!" he snapped, apparently frustrated with my line of questioning. "Are you stupid or something?"

I can't believe _this guy_ was asking me that question.

"Where I'm from, there's no magic. Well, except maybe Desiree, since she's a genie, but other than that-"

"What? No magic?" squawked Lucy, wide-eyed as we began to walk again. "How does that work?"

I shrugged. "It just does. Maybe there's a trade-off or something."

"What do you mean by that?" Erza asked, interested, and I frowned in contemplation as I walked beside them.

"I mean, maybe, instead of having magic and stuff, we have ghosts with ghost powers," I said in contemplation. "Instead of humans having power, ghosts do instead."

"I get it," Lucy said, a smile breaking out onto her face while Natsu, Gray, and Happy stared at me uncomprehendingly. "A switch." I nodded.

Erza didn't acknowledge my explanation (I got the feeling that she didn't understand either), because she marched forward and threw the doors open.

"Master, I've got him," she called, seizing Natsu's scaled scarf and dragging the pink-haired teen in behind her. "He was the source of commotion outside of Magnolia."

There was a ripple of laughter from the members of the guild, along with several comments.

"Of _course_ it would be Natsu…"

"Who else?"

"What a man!" At this statement, my head swiveled towards a white-haired guy with dark skin, a scar across his eye, and a stern frown on his face. He was tall too.

"It wasn't only me!" protested Natsu as he fought to get his scarf out of Erza's iron-clad grip. "That weird ghost guy was there too!" All eyes turned to stare at me, and I shifted nervously as some people paled.

"G-ghost, you say?"

"A real-live ghost?"

"But he looks just like a normal kid…"

"A man," the white-haired guy said with a confident, stern nod, and I gawked at him. What the heck did that even _mean_?

Lucy sighed, and beckoned for me to follow her. "Just ignore the others for now," she said quietly to me, leading me through the guild to the other side, where a pretty, white-haired woman was tending a bar, with a small old man sitting cross-legged on the counter. Erza was talking seriously to the man, jerking Natsu's scarf every now and then (not even noticing the pink-haired mage's strangled gurgles). At our approach, they looked up.

"Erza's already explained everything," the old man said, holding out a hand. I clasped it and shook it. "You need to figure out a way home?"

I scratched the back of my neck in embarrassment. "Er-yeah-_sir_!" I added quickly. This man, despite his shortness, seemed to command respect.

The old man smiled and nodded. "Very well," he said. "I'm Makarov, Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

"Danny Phantom," I replied nervously.

"So, where are you from? We might be able to escort you back, if you would like," Makarov suggested, and I swallowed nervously.

"Well, that's the thing, sir. I was in this place called the ghost zone-"

"The what?" Lucy interrupted, frowning, and I licked my lips.

"Ghost zone. It's a place where ghosts live. I was visiting it with my friends, when we came across one of the ghosts that I fight-well, not really-and he trapped me into a box. The next thing I knew, that guy was opening it," I said, pointing to Natsu, and the teen huffed, folding his arms.

"We thought it was a present from Lucy," he muttered sourly.

Lucy gawked at him, before smacking the back of his head. "Why the hell would I be giving you a present if it _falls from the sky_?" she screeched, and I winced slightly at the pitch. It was really loud. "I would just give it to you, not have it _dropped _from the _sky_! What are you, retards?"

"We thought it was fish," Happy said sadly, appearing next to Makarov on the counter.

Lucy huffed, and I heard her mutter, "Idiots."

"That doesn't explain where you came from," Makarov said, turning back to me with an amused smile, and I grimaced.

"Well, the thing is…there are portals from the Ghost Zone that lead into different times, places, and dimensions. And I think I fell through one of the dimensional portals."

There was a stunned silence, before Lucy spoke up. "No wonder you haven't heard of Fiore before, then," she said in wonder. "It's because you're from a completely different world."

I shrugged helplessly. "Well, hopefully, my friends will be able to borrow the Infinite Realms map, and be able to find another portal here and back, but I would like to get back home as soon as possible. My town's attacked by ghosts pretty often, and I don't feel comfortable leaving it alone for too long, if you know what I mean," I said hastily.

Natsu's eyes lit up. "Does that mean you're a superhero?" he asked excitedly, a large smile creeping over his face.

I jerked. "What? No-"

The white-haired girl listening to us clapped her hands in delight. "That's so neat! You must be really strong, then!"

"That's so cool!" Natsu crowed. "Hey! What else can you do?"

"I really don't think-" I protested, but Natsu wasn't hearing anything of it. He was hopping up and down in excitement.

"Let's have a fight! I know you can already use that green fire stuff, so what else can you do? RAAA I'M ALL PUMPED UUAAAARRGGH-!"

Natsu cut himself off with a gargled shout as Erza punched him in the skull. He went flying across the room, and collided into Gray, who abruptly turned around.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing, lizard-brain?" he snarled, taking off his pants, and Natsu leapt to his feet, all fights with me forgotten.

"What did you call me, you stripper?"

"Are you asking for a fight?"

"What if I am?"

The next thing I knew, ice and fire was suddenly erupting around the pair.

Members of the guild shrieked and shouted as they tried to get away, but I could see that a few others were joining in as well, much to my confusion. The white-haired guy bellowed something about being a man and jumped right on in, as well as a girl with a bikini top and cards, cackling and tossing a wine bottle to the side. My eyes widened as the fight increased to admit a man with a ton of face-piercings, long black hair, and the dirtiest mouth I had ever heard, as well as a man with black armor, a tattooed tongue, and a helmet joining in on the fight. Chairs were being thrown left and right, bottles were being smashed, people were shouting and laughing, and people were being tossed about the room as the walls and pillars broke.

"Knock it off!" Erza bellowed, drawing her sword and marching into the middle of the fight, but a flying Happy collided with the back of head, and with a roar of fury, the red-haired woman jumped into the fight as well.

Lucy laughed. "I told you Fairy Tail was fun," she said, grinning at me, and as I watched the ever-increasing fight, I couldn't help but smile as well.

"You forgot to mention crazy as well," I replied, sniggering as Natsu got kicked head-first through a wooden pillar. "Is this the reason why none of them can think straight?"

Lucy laughed.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Tucker, we need to get to the Far Frozen!" Sam urged, poking her dark-skinned friend to make him move faster.<p>

"I'm going, I'm going!" Tucker replied irately as he drove the Specter-Speeder as fast as he could. "Who knew that the Box Ghost would do something like that?"

"No one did, Tucker! Now hurry up! We don't want to miss the next portal that opens up to wherever Danny has fallen into," Sam replied sourly, leaning back into her chair and crossing her arms.

Tucker groaned. "My secretary's going to kill me. She wanted me back by five o' clock today…"

"You can go back once we find Danny. So, the faster you drive, the faster we find Danny, and the faster you can get back to work. I don't even know why you agreed to become the Mayor, anyways," grumbled the Goth.

"Hey! I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like that! Besides, it gets me all the dates I want, and it looks great on college applications," argued Tucker.

And the Specter Speeder drove on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long wait! I did warn you all against sporadic updates, after all...<strong>

**Thanks to: _trappedinsideadream, happygirl445, yarra, Black Cat Angel, __Assault Godzilla, Brad W, Wings of the Owl, and D3athrav3n92 _for your wonderful reviews!**

**To answer a few questions that have been springing up: This is Post-Phantom Planet, and this is Pre-Battle of Fairy Tail. Hope that explains a ton.**

**On a final note: I'm looking for a beta, so if any of you would be willing...**

**Well, thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Posted: July 16, 2011**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"WHAT?"

Sam's shriek reverberated around the ice cavern, the volume and force of the shout causing the icicles hanging from the entrance to shake and fall.

"Geez, watch it, Sam!"

Sam was beyond mad. "So that stupid Box Ghost just threw Danny _into another dimension_?" she roared, her violet eyes flashing. She looked ready to punch Frostbite, given her clenched fists and furious expression.

"Regrettably, yes," Frostbite said, nodding and eying the Goth girl warily. "One that won't open up for another week. It stays open for a few hours, though, so all you will have to do is wait for the portal to appear, go through it, find the Great One, and bring him back before time runs out."

"Aw man, what're we going to tell his parents?" Tucker moaned, leaning against the side of the ice cavern.

"That the Box Ghost deserves to be torn apart 'molecule by molecule'," Sam quoted, practically hissing. "Let's go catch him!" she marched out of the cavern, and Tucker grimaced at Frostbite apologetically.

"Would it be a problem if we had the Infinite Realms map, until we get Danny back?" Tucker asked, and Frostbite nodded, passing over the sacred object. "Thanks, man."

"Anything to help the Great One," Frostbite replied genially.

"TUCKER!" Sam bellowed from outside the cave.

Tucker winced, before waving goodbye to the leader of the Far Frozen. "See you in a week, then," he said, and Frostbite nodded seriously.

"Good luck!" he called as Tucker quickly left.

He hoped that the Great One wouldn't have too much trouble. If he recalled correctly, the dimension that the Great One was in had people with unbelievable powers…

* * *

><p>I sat next to Lucy, shaking my head in disbelief as I watched several members (predominately Natsu and Gray) fix the damaged parts of the guild. It was amazing how much damage the guild fight had left behind, but Lucy had assured me that this was normal. I was hard-pressed to agree, but hey, who was I to deny the explanation from the most logical person that I've met in this place so far?<p>

I also noticed that several others were putting decorations up. "What's with the decorations?" I asked Lucy, and Lucy grinned happily.

"There Harvest Festival's coming up!" she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up, and I blinked.

"What's coming up?" I asked, and Lucy blinked.

"Oh, that's right, you might not have such thing back in your world, do you?" she asked, and I nodded. "Well, the Harvest Festival is a festival that takes place at the beginning of the fall. For Fairy Tail, there's one big event that everyone gets excited for!"

"…And that is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, and Lucy beamed.

"Fantasia! It's a parade hosted by Fairy Tail members!" she explained. "It's going to be my first time since I joined the guild, so I'm super excited!" She seemed to be on the verge of bouncing in her seat, and I grinned in reply.

"So when is it? It sounds interesting," I said, resting my elbows on the table and propping my chin up on my hands.

"It's tomorrow! And not only that, there's a contest! Here, look!" Lucy dug around in a small purse before pulling out a folded paper. She handed it to me, and I took it, unfolding it and looking at the flyer.

"…What contest?" I asked, not seeing anything, and Lucy huffed, pointing.

"There!" she said, placing her finger next to a small heart in the corner. I squinted, reading the words.

"Miss Fairy Tail contest? Is this some sort of beauty pageant?" I asked, frowning a little in distaste, and Lucy's expression fell a little.

"Yeah…I need the money to pay for the rent for my apartment." She studied me. "Do you not like beauty pageants?"

"Nah," I admitted. "Last time there was one, I was elected to be the judge, and I picked my girlfriend, Sam. I made a lot of girls angry that night." Lucy laughed, and I grinned and continued on. "Not only that, a ghost kidnapped Sam halfway through the pageant, and we had to rescue her-"

"A ghost kidnapped her?" Lucy asked with wide eyes, and I nodded.

"Oh yeah. You see, this sort of thing happens all the time back home. There are ghost attacks, ghost invasions, ghosts trying to take over the world (two almost succeeded), ghosts with all sorts of problems, ghosts that just want to blow off steam…by hunting me…" I shook my head, and Lucy frowned.

"Why would they hunt you? You're a ghost too, aren't you?"

"Well, I kind of protect my town, and kick ghosts back into the ghost zone," I explained. "Sometimes they just try and bring me down for sport, since I'm what's considered a 'challenge'," I said, making quotation marks with my fingers. "There's one ghost, Skulker, that wants to rest my pelt at the foot of his bed, or some other nonsense."

"YOUR PELT?" Lucy shrieked with wide eyes.

I winced and rubbed my ears. "Okay, now you're just overreacting," I told her. "It's fine. This has been going on for almost a year, and I still have my…pelt."

"What's a pelt?" somebody suddenly asked from behind me, and I yelped in shock, falling through the table. "Woah, that's so cool! Hey, man, do it again!" I poked my head back up through the table, and Lucy shrieked again while Natsu cackled. I frowned at Natsu. I didn't hear him coming at all…

"What's going on-GEEZ!" Gray yelped, approaching our table in nothing but his boxers. A woman with blue hair was trailing behind him like a little puppy, and she stared at me too, before stepping in front of Gray.

"I will protect Gray-sama!" she told me, falling into a defensive stance. "Begone, spirit!"

"Wait, wait! Juvia, it's okay!" Lucy said frantically, stepping in front of Juvia with her hands out in front of her. "He's just visit the guild for a while! And he's not going to hurt any of us!"

Juvia scowled at me, lowering her arms. "Is this true?" she asked me, and I stepped out of the table, my hands up in a surrender position.

"I swear it," I told her, and Juvia nodded, taking a step back. Lucy visibly sighed, but I couldn't tell if it was exasperation or relief.

I stepped forward and held my hand out to the blue girl. "My name's Danny Phantom. Nice to meet you," I said, and Juvia nodded, taking my hand and shaking it before pulling back.

"Juvia Lockear," she told me. "And the only one for me is Gray-sama," she informed me seriously, and I raised my eyebrows before clearing my throat.

"Oookaay…" I glanced to Lucy, and she giggled a little.

"Juvia has a thing for Gray," she told me, and I watched as Juvia fawned over something Gray had said to her.

"No kidding," I said dryly.

Natsu turned to me. "Hey, can you use your green fire again?" he asked, and I frowned.

"Ectoplasm? What for?" I asked, looking over at the pink-haired guy. Natsu licked his lips.

"I wanna try eating it again!" he declared, and Lucy and I gawked at him as he continued with his explanation. "I mean, it's fire, and I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, so I should be able to eat it without getting sick!"

"Basically, you're just going to make yourself eat it all?" Lucy asked incredulously, and Natsu nodded with a bright smile.

"Yep!" He rubbed his hands together. "Do it!"

I glanced one more time at Lucy, before summoning a ball of ectoplasm and throwing it at Nastu. He caught it, and ate it, Lucy screeching at both of us all the while. Other guild members were watching with curiosity as Natsu chewed and swallowed, and he straightened.

"Hey, if I eat it more than once, then I feel more energized! Yeah! I've overcome this weakness! C'mon, Happy! Let's…go…urrrgh…" I watched with amusement as Natsu began to turn green, and other guild members laughed as Natsu lowered himself to the floor.

Lucy let out a huff of frustration. "I told you!" she scolded, before taking my wrist and pulling me out of the guild. "C'mon."

"Where're we going?" I asked, confused, and Lucy glanced back at me.

"You don't have a place to stay, right?" she asked, and wide-eyed, I nodded. She grinned. "Then you can stay with me! Hopefully, you'll be able to keep Natsu out of my apartment for a night."

"But-but I already have a girlfriend!" I blurted, turning my wrist intangible and yanking it out of her grasp. Lucy looked at her suddenly-empty hand in confusion before turning back to me. "I can't stay at another girl's house-"

"Oh, honestly," Lucy said, exasperated. "You're a ghost. I'm sorry, but I prefer my men alive. Besides, I just met you! Geez, I'm not _that_ kind of girl…" She trailed off into a dark mutter, and I grimaced.

"Sorry."

"Well, come on," Lucy said with a shrug. "I can introduce you to a few of my spirits while we're there."

"Spirits?" I asked, my attention perking up.

Lucy smiled. "Yep! My magic is summoning, and I can summon spirits I have contracts with. Ooh, you'll just _love_ Plue, he's the cutest little thing…"

I shrugged, and followed after her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I stood with Lucy, Gray, and Juvia in the street, watching Natsu stagger along with Happy trailing after him.<p>

"It's the festival!" Happy cried, bouncing up and down, but Natsu didn't reply. Instead, he just grunted unintelligibly before stumbling forward. He looked downright sick.

I felt a small twinge of guilt in my stomach. It was probably my ectoplasm.

"I'm going to eat delicious food until I'm full…" Natsu moaned, with Happy repeating the phrase next to him. Natsu looked like a walking Zombie while Happy was a complete contradiction to that.

My lips twitched in amusement before I turned to the others. "Is he going to be okay?"

Gray scoffed, for once dressed in a red shirt with a black jacket and jeans. "Just let him be," he said, and I nodded in reply, smiling. It was almost funny how indifferent Gray was.

"Anyways, it's really crowded," Juvia said, looking around with a happy smile, and Lucy nodded, glancing around at the different stands and vendors.

"I didn't realize that there was this many people in the city," Lucy said thoughtfully, and Gray shrugged.

"People come and visit from other towns to see Fantasia," he said, and Lucy beamed.

"Fantasia! I can't wait to see it!" she exclaimed. "But talking about the festival…" she frowned for a moment, before taking off down the street in a spring. "The Miss Fairy Tail pageant's about to start!"

I rolled my eyes, but paused when Juvia began to emit a dark aura.

"Juvia won't lose to Lucy!" she proclaimed, her face dark, and Gray and I gawked at her. Finally, Gray muttered, "What, you're going to enter too?"

Juvia nodded, and stalked down the street, leaving the two of us alone.

"Are they rivals or something?" I asked, and Gray frowned.

"I don't even know," he admitted, and I sighed. Good enough for me.

"Well, let's go see the pageant, then," I said, and Gray nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much to <em>Black Cat Angel, D3athrav3n92, PlusAnimaFan13, Assault Godzilla, Mak8907, trappedinsideadream, jeanette9a, <em>and_ Alsarnia_ for reviewing! They are very much appreciated!**

**And yes, I know that this is a short chapter, but I felt that this was a good place to stop, and a good time to get a little bit of inspiration first instead of just jumping right on in and making a whole mess of things when this story is already going so well! At least I'm updating, so be happy for that. ;)**

**And if any of you are willing to beta, then that would be wonderful!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Posted: August 3, 2011**


End file.
